It Must Be the Red Hair
by dayxxdreams
Summary: Angelina likes Fred. Not that she'll ever admit it. Being Fred Weasley, Fred isn't afraid of anything. Including, getting a bit of extra attenton from the Great Hall at lunch. Angelina's POV. Oneshot fluffy, kinda YAY! Read


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his friends. You should know that already.

He _bothered_ me. He _bugged_ me. He _annoys_ me. Why? Because I can't get him out of my head. That's why. Fred Weasley is _the_ most annoying prat in the history of Hogwarts. And you know what the worst part is?

I sotra like it.

NO! NO! NO! Angelina what are you saying? YOU DO NOT LIKE FRED WEASLEY.

Okay, and NOW. I'm talking to myself. GREAAAAAT.

Okay. Well, What bothers me most about that dumb idiot is that he's always on my mind. I mean _always._ It's like.. he did it on purpose or something. But he's just so.. _full of himself. _He thinks he's the hottest thing in Hogwarts –it's probably true but still..- and he thinks he's so smooth. Just because he dates a lot of girls. You know what I call a guy who dates a lot of girls? A WHORE.

Yes. You heard me person who I don't even know. I will shout it to you.

FRED WEASLEY IS A WHORE. A MAN-WHORE.

But.. I still can't get him out of my head. It's because he's a red head. I bet it's that. Redheads always get me. I mean, when I was 5 I had a crush on Jamie Mitchell. He was a redhead. And then when I was 9 I liked Terry Hunter. ANOTHER redhead. Those were my only real crushes. Other then him.

Well, it's not like I don't date. I do. But, it's nothing ever too serious. Let's see.. I went on dates with Cedric Diggory, Roger Davis, GEORGE Weasley, Micheal Hunter, Kyle Frost. But, they were only a one or two dates kinda things. But that idiot Roger Davis did try to get in my pants.

Like I would let him.

Why am I telling you my life story anyway? Like you care. And I don't even know you. In fact I can't even see you. For all I know, you could be some 40 year old bald man who likes teenage girls.

Ew.

Anyway. Back to Fred Wasley. You wanna know why I really can't stop thinking about him? Its because of what that prat did yesterday to me. I've been hiding in my room avoiding him that whole day. Yesterday, I even skipped Charms and Herbology. And dinner. I never went in the common room since the incident, until now. Nope, I've locked my self in this little dorm. Safe and sound. Away from him.

It all started at lunch yesterday.

I was eating peacefully with my best friends Alicia and Katie. We were just talking (obviously not about Fred) when I looked down the table and saw him stand up and walk toward the door.

Well, I thought he was walking toward the doors anyway. But instead he stopped at the end of our table. And guess who was sitting in the last spots? That's right Angelina Johnson with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. So, he goes, starts playing with Katie's hair. Which bothered me a bit. But maybe he didn't get that Katie didn't like him anymore. That was only last year. Anyway me and Alicia are sitting opposite of Katie and I just looked at Alicia who shrugged.

"Hello Fred" Katie giggled. I cannot believe she did that, "why are you touching my hair"

"I'm bored. And I just decided to say hi to the most lovely chasers ever." He looked up and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. But kind of melted inside.

"Go away" I said. I wasn't in the best mood that day.

"What? Why would I do that?" he said simply pretending to be offended.

"Because. I don't want you here." That's right I didn't!

Three days before, I saw him and Sandy Jones. She was so flirting with him They were in a shortcut I usually take to get to Transfiguration. I know he didn't see me. I don't know if anything happened but Sandy always tries to get him. And I know he doesn't know I have a thing for him. But it hurt nevertheless.

"Aw, come on Angelina. Don't be so mean. Your hurting my feelings." He pretended to look hurt.

Pathetic.

He continued, "Besides, it's not like you'll get another guy to come here. Your too ugly"

Katie and Alicia looked at each other. I didn't show him it hurt. Instead I made a rude hand gesture.

He smirked, "Oh, that hurt."

Then he made his way around the table and came to where I was.

"Your short." He said simply.

I bet he knows if there's one thing that bothers me most. Is someone that says I'm short.

"Oh, I am SO not Weasel" I smiled.

"Yeah?" He ruffled my hair, "Stand up and let me see."

"No way." I shook my head.

He smirked that sexy smirk of his, "Shortshit."

Why am I so dumb? The next thing I knew I was standing up.

"See? I'm not that short! So there!" My head reached his nose.

"Good. That makes things a bit easier." He looked into my eyes and smiled.

Once again, I melted. But, I didn't show it.

"What is?" I rolled my eyes preparing myself for another stupid joke.

"It's going to be easier for me to do this,"

And then it happened.

Fred Weasley kissed me. He kissed me! I couldn't believe it. I opened my eyes. It was true! He was kissing _me._ It was wonderful. I just stood there and kissed him back. Then after what felt like days we pulled apart. The Great Hall had gone quiet. Everyone was staring. Even the Slytherins were looking at us.

"I didn't have to bend down that much." He smiled.

I was still shocked. Then, I ran out the doors. I ran, I ran up, up until I reached the Fat Lady.

When I entered the common room I shot up before Hermione could finish saying "Angelina! What happened?"

I locked myself in my room. A minute later Alicia and Katie were banging on the door asking me to open. But I didn't. I completely tuned them out. I was sitting on my bed hugging my pillow, my mind re-playing the moment over and over again. It didn't matter that I kept asking it to stop. It's like my mind had lost control and couldn't remember anything other then that.

"Oh this is pathetic. Stand back Alicia." Katie's voice seemed more distant then it was supposed to be.

The door blasted open. A simple Alohamora charm didn't work. Alicia and I made it like that. It was really handy when we would get in fights. Unfortunately she's faster then me and more then once I ended up sleeping in Katie's room.

I looked up. Alicia was closing the door and Katie was already sitting on my bed.

Basically the whole lunch was spent trying to get me to talk. I didn't. Alicia skipped Charms as well and Katie skipped her class. For me. They were such great friends! I didn't get why they stayed. They shouldn't have, they were going to get in trouble. The bell rang, announcing it was time to get to the last class of the day. I hugged them, "Go." I said simply.

They understood and left.

I fell asleep in my room just thinking about what had happened. I still couldn't believe it. I was woken up by loud shouts coming down from the common room. I got up and opened my door just so I could hear better. Finally I realized it was Alicia shouting at someone. When I realized who she was shouting at, my blood froze.

She was yelling at Fred.

"..understand Alicia! Please!" Fred sounded desperate.

"I told you in Herbology and I told you at dinner. NO! Leave her alone you great prat what you did was so stupid. Now leave me alone."

I heard footsteps and opened my door completely. Alicia was coming. She looked very pissed off.

"I don't know what to do Angelina. You have to go talk to the boy. He didn't stop bothering me throughout this entire time!"

A while later Katie came in. She said Fred wasn't there. It was lucky that we was looking out the window because a moment later we closed the blinds.

"He's coming up!" She said.

At first I didn't understand but then a moment later Fred's voice came outside the window.

"Angelina! Please! I've got to talk to you. Please let me talk to you. I'm sorry about what I did. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have told you. I like you. I like you a lot. And I mean it. Please open the window. Come in the common room. _Please I have to see you._"

Katie and Alicia looked at me. I got up and went in the washroom. I needed to think. I opened the shower to drown out his voice. I needed to think. I hopped in the shower and just stood there.

Fred. Weasley. Kissed. Angelina. Johnson. That was about all I could hear myself say. Why did it matter so much to me anyway? It's not like I didn't want him to. It was since the beginning of the year that I liked him. So why all this commotion? It was because he cared. It was him who kissed me. And he didn't even know I wanted him to.

So did this mean he liked me? Is that why he kissed me? Or was it just to prove he could? Or maybe.. maybe he knew all along I liked him. But I never showed it. And I know Alicia and Katie would take my secrets to the grave.

I got out of the shower, got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. When I got out of the bathroom everything was quiet. Alicia and Katie were sitting on Alicia's bed.

"Well, he left. It took him a while" Alicia said quietly, "But he's in the common room."

I nodded.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked looking startled when she saw me head out the door.

"In the common room" I answered.

Before I went down the stairs I looked around for Fred. Not a lot of people were left.

Fred was sitting in an armchair it's back towards me, but Lee Jordan looked up and nudged him. He turned around and stood up immediately.

"Angelina, look.." he began.

But I stopped him. I went towards him and kissed him. Once again it felt like days. Beautiful sunny days where birds are singing and butterflies go around happily like butterflies do. You know, in my head it was the perfect image.

"I'm sorry for what I did" he said looking into my eyes.

"No. I'm sorry for what I did. I should have let you talk. You just surprised me.. I've liked you for a while now and I was just taken by surprise.."

"Well, I've always wanted to ask you.." he began taking my hand, "Will you be my Angelina?"

I smiled and kissed him again, "Does that answer your question?"

And so we just sat in the armchair by the fire all night. We just talked about everything. It was wonderful. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. And even this morning I can't stop thinking of that big idiot Fred Weasley.

Correction- MY big idiot Fred Weasley.

**Author's Note- So there. Did you like it? It's short and sweet. My first fan fic so don't be too mean. Anyway, now that you read. REVIEWW! D **


End file.
